


I Would Eat You If I Could

by smutty_and_shameless247



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poor Steven Universe, Steven Universe Future, chad! steven anyone?, connie got out while she could, no the OC isn't me just a pretty girl, something's wrong with steven, steven drinks, steven goes through, steven smokes, the diamonds are worried, the gems are worried, why am i putting my OC through all this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_and_shameless247/pseuds/smutty_and_shameless247
Summary: [SET AFTER SU:FUTURE]After his final and most destructive breakdown over the loss of his two year relationship with Connie, Steven fled the gems and his home once more for Homeworld. There, the diamond's allowed him the freedom to do whatever he wanted and his outbursts seen by them as a trace of their beloved, Pink. After desiring to see the gems', but not knowing how to go about doing so secretly, he received his very own observatory. Six months have passed since then and the diamonds haven't seen him since.What could Steven possibly be doing in there for so long!
Relationships: Steven Universe/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Dying to see you again [Steven's POV]

Taking the second drag of his cigarette, he willed himself to calm down. _I'm just going to wait for the diamonds. Blue and Yellow say they wanna see her. **I wanna see her now** but I'll wait. Where are they though? I told them-' _He felt himself glow pink and in a single drag he killed the freshly lit stick. _Calm down._ "Spinel!" The diamond-sized doors opened, "Where have you been I told you to see what was taking the-"

"Calm yourself Steven," Yellow interrupted. "I'm truly excited to see what has had you locked in the observatory for the past six months."

"IT HASN'T BEEN THAT LONG! I'M NOT STALKING HER!" The room shook a bit and Steven immediately covered his mouth, his skin still strawberry pink. "Sorry, sorry, I- Nevermind, I'm sorry."

White pressed past Yellow with a gesture of the arm. "It's fiiine Steven~ just remember," she winked.

Steven gave a tried smile, "Indoor voices are-"

"Best!~" she finished for him and chuckled happily after, despite the twitch from Steven's eye as he attempted calming his already pressed nerves with another cigarette.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." He said flatly making his way to the blue orb in the middle of the room. "She's probably already awake so-"

Blue's voice washed over his own. "Am I late?" Not even turning to address her, the cigarette bust into flames down to its core. The fire was a new thing for him, learning that rubies get their fire powers from the pink light filtered in their gem. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly making her way beside White and Yellow, who giggled cheekily at her non verbal scolding. She had Spinel tucked in the dip of her ocean blue hair, in a peaceful quiet mood due to the diamond's clouds.

"OKAY!" Steven said, trying so hard to imitate the genuine love for life he used to have back when he was younger. He placed his hand on the orb and it shined bright rainbow colors before clearing into a complete image of the house Steven was raised in.

It was as if they were all standing in the middle of the living room, but the true people that were there would walk right through them and not see them as though they were ghosts. Eyes scanning the room wildly he gripped the orb tight in hand. _SEE! UGH! I WASTED TIME WITH THE DIAMONDS AND DIDN'T GET TO SEE HER FOR HER MORNING COFFEE! **I'll never bring them along to study her again.** I don't study her!_ There was a _click!_ at the bathroom door and The Diamond Authority all turned in unison to watch as steam wafted out and a bubbly yawn was heard. _No, no I didn't miss her never mind I overreacted._ A petite woman, gave a sigh of relief as she finished placing her hair into two puffy buns. Earbuds in her ears she dancing to the unheard beat with curves that resembled Garnets'. _Sunny, what a beautiful name._ He loved watching her dance at the gems' drum circle. The way her hips swayed as she moved light as air. Steven wanted to hold her. She probably smelled so good. Like cocoa butter- what!? Was that racist? Ugh, she'd hate him. Like Connie hated him..

Twirling her way to the kitchen, phasing unknowingly through White's heel, Yellow laughed at the oddity.

"She's pretty." Blue commented.

Steven was following directly behind her. He was 21 now. _Don't kid yourself you don't age naturally like Sunny. Freak._ He stood a head above Jasper, so he stood chest and shoulders taller than her. He trailed her constantly as she moved about the room in rhythm. She picked up a few things left on the counters before preparing her coffee. He laughed as she cracked a joke to no one about creamer.

"She's awesome." Steven fawned. _I wish I wasn't such a wreck. I've already ruined any chance to know her already. How could I justify watching her for what Yellow says is six month before even saying hello? UGH! I hate myself. **I can lock her in the human zoo.** Wait, no. Well. . .no. Not yet anyways. She hasn't even met me to reject me. But she will. So, maybe I will have to put her in the zoo, **yes.** Just until she realizes I wasn't really stalking her. She is living in my old house. My old room! I have every right to want to know what she's doing around Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl too! I'm not even doing this for me REALLY. I do this to help the gems._

He followed dangerously close, most times if he were physically present, she would have slammed directly into him after every movement she made. Her leg would have kicked him in the chest as she stun about, and she would've slapped his massive arm at one point as she jumped and jivved. But instead, her motions would simply pass right through him. Unaware of him being there towering over her. She headed up the stairs and the hologram went back to blank.

"What?~" White complained. "I wanted to watch the human dance more!" The other diamonds agreed until Steven looked over his shoulder with an icy glare. Angry black pupils in diamond shape. He could tell they wanted to coo. They adored his "diamond eyes".

"Only I get to go to her room. It's a private place. I just wanted you all to see I wasn't dead in here." He threw his finger to the door. "Now get out, GET OUT, I wanna see her." The diamonds left as Yellow grumbled about just worrying about him for his own good. When the doors finally slide shut he frantically reactivated the observatory. Knowing to place the ever watchful eye in his former bedroom. Sunny materialized slumped over one of the many large beanbags that littered the floor sipping her morning brew as she watched cartoons. Steven loved what she'd done with the place.

Absolutely useless and unable to find ground, Greg had moved out of the gems' upper room after only TWO MONTHS after Steven having gifted him with it. Ungratful- no. Cause he needed that room after. After Connie. He felt rage and sorrow bubble from his stomach and he struck himself there. After she signed the restraining order on him, his spiral came quickly after.

The gems dragged him back to the house after she called them. He was still trying.. trying to love her. They had been together for two years. How could he watch her walk away. But Connie screamed and cried when she saw him down her apartment hall.

"PLEASE, PLEASE STEVEN!" He tried to hug her, hold her, fuse with her. But no. Fusion was a prison now after what he'd done. "JUST, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" People had opened their doors then, and they called the police. Because Steven, the large eight foot behemoth that was glowing pink, and holding Connie as she dialed Amethyst's number in a spherical bubble, was a monster.

The gems got there faster than the cops.

"It's all going to be fine, Steven." Pearl lied.

"Yeah man, just respect the order and leave her be." Amethyst advised. She had become just like the other two. A wise mother that he wished would go away.

It was even worse that Garnet remained quiet. She didn't speak until they were finally back at the house with Steven weak from crying. "Let it out." She said. "Then let it go."

But he didn't want to hear that. Definitely not from a living example of what he wanted. LOVE! He'd sink into a depression that would last a little over a year. The room became disgusting and he'd cracked Pearl's gem in a rage when she tried to force him downstairs so she could clean. He'd healed it as quickly as he'd made it, but the damage was done. That's when the gems became afraid of him and he couldn't take it. The silence as he entered the rooms that they were whispering in, all the fake canned laughter, the "We love you, Steven." when all he had to do was turn pink and only Garnet would speak to him directly.

"JUST ADMIT IT!" He'd screamed. It was a simple gesture of fear but it was all Steven needed that night. Gossip was in everyone's ear about him, and soon, no one would address him without a crack in their tone. "YA'LL BEEN TELLING PEOPLE TO AVOID ME! LIKE YOU AVOID ME!"

Pearl's voice was soft and shaky. "Steven, please. I apologize for pulling away from you but I promise you just startled me is all. No one has been spreading lies."

Fury was red hot as his skin felt as if it was steaming. "I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU PEARL! HOW CAN YOU SAY I STARTLED YOU!?"

Lots of yelling, and as the other gems came the fighting got worse. Then Lapis and Bismuth were there, siding with Pearl. All of them. Each one of the Little Homeschool gems, as they entered the situation, claimed Pearl to be right. It wasn't until Jasper ripped the door off the frame and demanded information did Steven have someone in his corner.

"None of you would be sitting here with the freedom to talk down on y'alls diamond if it wasn't FOR Steven! SO BE GRATEFUL!"

And they- they contested her! After everything Steven gave. They-

A lot of gems got shattered in that final break. He had to leave. No one, gem or human, trusted him now.

The Diamonds were happy to see him when he "decided to stay for a while" to "clear his head space." They didn't ask why he came so suddenly, nor did they wonder about the bags of gem shards he came along with. Which they were more than happy to help repair. They were just happy to have their Pink back. And even though they never called him that, he knew that's how they felt. They treated him like the diamond he was, never denying him of what he wanted, and when he wanted to check in on the gems, but to ashamed to go to Earth, they gifted him his observatory.

Steven sat close beside her as she giggled at the sitcom on the screen she had mounted to the wall. Little lantern lights were strung up and she'd placed a few houseplants in choice places to give the room "more air and life" as she said. Leaning in, he pretended to lay a kiss on her forehead. _**I want to touch her** but I have no idea what I'd do before that though. I can't just beam into the living room and hug her, can I? **I don't see why not. She couldn't stop me.** Okay, yikes Steven. Not cool._

As her program ended Sunny threw herself back onto her pillow, content. "Now what?" She looked at her phone and checked the time. 6:48 pm "Damn time is moving slow."

"I'm sorry." Steven commented.

Grabbing a spray bottle from the floor near her bed, she gave a grunt as she made her way to one of the plants seated on the windowsill. "Guess now is a good time as ever to feed y'all, huh Oliver?" Steven loved that she had a natural green thumb. She also named her plants which was delightful.

A brilliant idea came to his mind! "PERFECT! YES! SHE'LL TALK TO ME, well, kinda." He gave another faux kiss to the top of Sunny's head before shutting down the observatory. _A plant! Of course!_


	2. A plant named Steven [Sunny's POV]

Setting up activities for gems was easy, they truly enjoyed most things humans enjoyed. Sunny was blessed to be 'Human Consultant' for gemkind, here on Earth hoping to live a better life. Moving to Beach City in the chance to be a life guard, she had traveled to the beach to get a good look at the waves. Her surfer heart called and before she could stop herself she was on the water. The mayor had warned her about the massive waves that they received but all caution was to the wind! She would've drown if it wasn't for the gems. Coughing up water in their living room her eyes focused on the most extraordinary creatures secretly roaming the Earth, the crystal gems.

Garnet gave her a book labeled All the questions Sunny will ask within the next 30 minutes and she stared back at her with widened eyes. "How-" A hand, with a smooth blue gem at her palm, had Sunny flip the book over. By: Garnet (I can see the future). That was the first of many amazing and interesting things she would learn about the gems via her book. She learned about fusion and weapons. About poofing and shattering. She learned about The Diamond Authority, which used to rule with an iron fist. But, after Pink Diamond claimed Earth, she freed her gems and the rest of her kind. Now their rule was more like oversight. She learned, so, so much about gem culture that when they asked her to share her knowledge of the human race she was thrilled. LIFE GUARD BE DAMNED! It wasn't long before they asked her to move into the room they had upstairs. She couldn't say yes fast enough! The balcony was expansive with a freaking beach view! PLUS RENT FREE! At 20 years old,this was the best life she could possibly be living. She was blessed.

Pearl tasked her with coming up with different "human activities" Sunny thought gems would enjoy. Garnet asked her to host a class called Being Human: 101. Amethyst just asked that she be there when the thick purple girl was ready to party.

So now six months later, as she sat at her desk, she wondered if gems would like the idea of zip-lining, and when she heard the wrap pad chime she called to them. "So controlled free falling all while heading toward ground at a slanted angle, yea or no?" When she heard the chime again she looked at the opening to which she could see the staircase. "Garnet?" She grabbed her bat from behind her bed frame when there was no response. She creeped downstairs taking it slow as she descended. "Pearl?" Still nothing.

"Amethyst, don't play with me girl." Hopping over the last section of steps, Sunny lunged herself to the floor, only missing the living room table by a few inches. Her bat ready in hand. In her immediate scan nothing seemed to be off, but at a second glance her eye caught something sitting on the giant blue crystal the gems used for transport.

She tossed her bat to the couch and approached the flower pot that sat full of soil. It came with a small white note on top and a medium sized pink spray bottle sat near its base. Sunny rose the object for further examination. _Is this a gift for me? For the gems? They really don't have the best grasp of gift giving so did they like, surprise me with a gift._ Her heart melted. _How sweet!_ They noticed her love for plants and gave her a gift to show that they see the small things. _Those girls are gonna be so human one day!_ Taking the bottle into her hand she started for her room as she read the note:

Please give me lots of love.

And water's nice too.

\- Steven

She chuckled at the paper. "Okay Steven, you've got jokes." Clearing the bedside table to her right and fishing something from her closet, Sunny placed Steven's boring brown pot inside a beautiful warm pink ceramic one. To be fair she had a bunch of flower and plant pots, but going with the theme of the bottle she liked the aesthetic of her dark pink pot next to Steven's light pink spray bottle.

She opened the top to the water and poured a bit of it onto the soil. She swore she saw the water shimmer and sparkle in a way she'd never seen before. Kissing the pot as she placed the bottle back behind Steven, Sunny hummed making her way back to her desk to mull over her gem class some more. "Happy growing, Steven."


	3. Unseen and unheard [Steven's POV]

He was inches from her face when she finally began waking up around 8 am. "Good morning." He chimed, not moving when her drowsy, half conscious body phased through him, but he was on her heel as she made her way downstairs. "I hope you like my gift. I need you to like it. I picked it out special for you. They mean 'heartfelt emotions and gratitude'. Because I have so much love for you it hurts, " his hands went to hold her but she instead grabbed a towel, moved smoothly away from the closet, and proceeded toward the bathroom.

"And, if it wasn't for you I would've had White shatter me for sure. So you kinda saved my life," Making his way to the door he could hear the shower running, "so I'm grateful." He wanted to see her more. But, she was- No. _**But I want to see her naked.** NO! No, I don't. I just want any affection. A genuine love-filled hug would be nice. **But fucking her into our Earth home mattress is best.**_

Great. Now his dick was hard..

The thought came into his mind quick and he knew it was gonna be a battle. **_Yes!_ **_Okay, no. I'm not gonna-_ Then the door opened, and there she was. Shirtless, with thick ass meat tightly squeezed in her laced underwear. _Okay, yes._ Motioning out of her way, as if to be in it in the first place, he watched her grab a few cleaning supplies from the bottom kitchen cabinet, fishing his oversized, girthy member from his blue jean pants. Her breasts looked amazing. Pillowy, and round. They were huge, he would know. They looked like they would try and fill his giant hand.

"How many times have I told Amethyst to stop making SOUP in the goddamn TUB!" She snapped, her voice lacking any fire though.

"Sorry.." Steven managed to groan out as he followed behind her, furiously pumping at his meat. He looked down at her as she worked meticulously on the soup ring, his rhombus pupils fixed on her bouncing ass. The way it jiggled nonstop as she scrubbed back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth. Steven mocked himself on how easily he came, and shamed himself at the copious amounts of cum he always produced. And it was even more this time. Thankfully, for Sunny, it all went phasing past the back of her head and onto the hard cold floor of Steven's observatory. "I'm sorry I.." Letting his words trail, he didn't have any excuse. And deep down he wasn't even sorry.

He was upset, really.

Thinking about his ropes of cum glossing Sunny's hair made his spent dick twitch. She had fully washed the tub and was now preparing her shower. As if never haven orgasmed at all, Steven seated himself inside the tub, looking up in wonder as she stepped in. Unknowingly, completely exposed to his watchful eye as she turned toward the water to wet herself. He whined at the fact that her fat ass wasn't truly centimeters away from his face. He gave his shaft slow, even strokes, not wanting to cum so quickly this time. _**I want to bite her ass. I want to grip it until she begs me to stop. I'll kiss it and do it all over again.**_ Steven stared through glossed eyes as she lathered her smooth sun kissed skin with sudsy white foam. _**Fuck her until she blacks out. Fuck her until she tries to fight it. Fuck her until she submits and lays there.**_

He was close now, precum oozing shamefully from his massive, throbbing head. She blindly turned, facing him, to rinse herself and Steven found the will to get to his feet. His warm heavy breaths unseen and unheard to her. He was right upon her, their bodies slightly phased. _**FUCK HER AS HARD AS I LOVE HER! FUCK HER TO DEATH TO BRING HER BACK! JUST TO FUCK HER MORE!**_ Once again, thick ropes of cum never touched her skin and Steven screamed, glitching the system for a second.

As she hopped out the with a merry hum, Steven had made up his mind. ' _The plant is a nice way to get her to say my name but **I'm going to fuck her tonight.**_ "If I don't I-" He tore at his own scalp and let the simulation shut down.

He needed a cigarette.


	4. A person named Steven [Sunny's POV]

Steven had seemingly grown overnight into a beautiful large wisteria bush. She transferred his roots to another pot. "You grew up nice and big in a day, huh Steven?" She looked at the pink bottle she was using to water him. _Is it the gem water?_

"Hey, where did Pearl put my- whoa!" Amethyst stopped stomping up the stairs, impressed by Steven's size. "Girl you've gotta teach me how to do that!"

Sunny shook the bottle at her. "You've only got yourselves to thank. By the way, thanks! I love wisterias'. Its said they clear out bad energy."

"Sure, when did Pearl give you that?"

"Yesterday."

"And did you see where she put my expired pizza box!? I was working on an experiment about Earth stuff."

Sunny smiled. "So, watching mold grow."

"IT'S MY MOLD!" She huffed swirling away from the girl and heading back downstairs. "She can be so annoying!"

Settling back on a beanbag, Sunny lazily surfed the channels before being pulled in by a movie about what looked to be animated mice. She was tearing up by the end, noting that she would get the soundtrack because there were a few songs that touched her soul. Singing a tune from the current movie slightly off-key, she went into the living room at the gems' call. They looked tense and when Garnet asked her to sit beside her on the couch Pearl wasted no time.

"I never gave you a house plant." Her voice was stressed. "And Amethyst said you have Pink Diamond water. How? Have you-" Garnet raised her hand to slow down the fluttering bird gem. "Please, tell me you haven't gotten involved with Steven."

Steven? "The plant?" Sunny questioned, perplexed. They seemed so serious..

"Wait, you've met plant Steven's!?" Amethyst blurred out.

"Steven IS a plant." Explained the frustrated woman.

She watched all three gems share expressions, and none too good. Garnet turned to her after a moment. "Please show us 'Steven'. When Sunny came back with the wisteria bush they all gawked at it's size. Taking it in her hands, Garnet evaluated the plant with the other smaller gems huddled behind her, away from it as though it could pounce at any moment.

"Wait.." Sunny had made her way to the kitchen and was leaning on the countertop. "..so Steven wasn't a surprise gift from the three of you?" They all gave a resounding 'No.' in unison.

Pearl snapped her head over to Sunny. "Dear lord, where's his water!? Where is Steven's water!?"

"Right here." Amethyst barked snatching the bottle from the living room table. "You were so busy freaking out that you didn't even notice her put it there."

"Well," She grabbed the jug. "He didn't make much." _Make?_ Addressing Garnet, Pearl asked, "Was this supposed to be a gift for us? Some kind of olive branch? An apology"

"No." And with a sigh, Garnet let the visor that shielded her eyes from the world disappear, all three mix-match color orbs set on Sunny. "Steven is coming back to Earth. Soon."

Wait, Steven was a person now? "Uh.." Sunny sounded, cutting through the panic of Amethyst and Pearl, who were beside themselves with nerves. The three Earth defenders looked to her then. "Who's Steven?" Their faces hardened. "The person, I mean. Not the plant."


	5. Being Human [Steven's POV]

Steven was glad he didn't have to hurt his friends. Or Sunny, maybe.

At first, it would seem he would be forced to warp to Earth, poof the gems, and drag Sunny to Homeworld unwillingly. He'd panicked when they uncovered Steven's gift and reacted in the way he knew they would. Before Steven knew it he was punching holes in the walls of his observatory, leaving black gaps in the image of their living room. Screaming and thrashing the air, glowing pink and hot, as they probed her about the plant and had her bring it to them. _No, no, no- Fuck!_ _She'll know I've been watching her! She won't want to see me! **She won't let me fuck her!**_ "And that's not even the whole reason I'm mad! IT'S NOT! Garn- she, they-" He hasn't noticed Blue's entrance when spikes, as sharp as rage, manifested around his muscular frame. He was ripping at his hair now, yanking on massive locks of black curls. Steven watched on, frozen in panic with the spikes dissolving into the air, as Sunny spoke.

"Who's Steven? The person, I mean. Not the plant." Steven would've chuckled at her attempt at humor in a stressful situation, but he didn't have the time. _**I'm going to poof them.** I have to._

"Our family." Garnet replied softly before Steven had the chance to shut the simulation down. He moved to be right in front of the fusion as she spoke. "Created by the love of an ordinary human and a gem." He turned to Sunny, gauging her expression, a smile tugging at his plush lips as she moved from the kitchen to join Steven near Garnet with stars in her eyes.

"A human and a gem FUSION!?"

Amethyst snorted a laugh. "What!? A gem and a human can't fuse girl, you know that. She talkin' about them making a baby. Steven's.." Realizing she'd overtalked herself, and blushing a pink hue, she attempted to continue. _Still new at the 'I'm competent' thing, huh Amethyst?_ His laugh held a lot of bitterness and resentment as he watched Sunny grabbed the small gem and sit Amethyst in her arms. "..um..he's a person."

"I've gathered." Sunny said jostling the purple creature jovially. "Please tell me y'all have a second book somewhere for me already! Titled, 'The many, many, many, question's Sunny has about Steven.'"

Garnet gave a strained laugh. _She's so bad at faking it._ "A book won't be necessary this time."

"Of course you would disappoint her!" He barked when Sunny's face fell and she tossed Amethyst to Garnet, who simply moved over slightly and let her hit the couch.

"Steven will be coming to visit soon." Garnet finished, placing a fresh set of sunglasses on her face and leaning back.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow Garnet, read the future much." _Did she see me coming to ra- attempt to see Sunny tonight?_

"She'll never be able to fight the sapphire in her." Blue bubbly commented causing Steven to shriek and drop his orb, on his foot of all places, and shut down the observatory.

He was pulsing pink as he mindlessly grabbed the orb and flung it as Blue's face. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JUST STAND THERE!?" It propelled through the air like a cannonball, fast flying, Blue having to throw herself out the way so the object struck the wall. "HOW LONG WERE YOU EVEN THERE FOR! MY EMOTIONS ARE NOT FOR FUCKIN' SHOW, BLUE!" The enormous, goddess of a woman, looked back to where the orb had landed. She shuttered, it was cratered into the wall from its impact, and was aimed for dead between her eyes. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME IF YOU HEAR ME LOSING MY SHIT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blue was headed for the exit as fast as she could. Steven was on a warpath. He slammed his heavy fists into the walls and with every weighted step, left deep wounds in the floor. "I'M NOT A FUCKIN' CIRCUS! I'M A PERSON!" She was nearly out the door and was spewing apologies. "I'M A HUMAN! I HAVE FEELINGS THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE! I'M FUCKING FRAGILE HOW IS THAT HARD TO GET!" He crumbled to the floor, his head in his chest against his knees as he clawed at his scalp. His voice wasn't more than a whisper now, hoarse. "I'm fragile, please. Please, just.." Blue was already gone.

 _Well, now the observatory needs to be repaired. OH SHIT!_ Bouncing to his feet from where he was curled up he used his diamond speed to be at his room in an instant. _Garnet told Sunny I was going to visit! I need to be ready!_ "Pebbles!" Tiny stone creatures emerged from everywhere to greet their diamond. He felt himself grinning big and bright, like he used to. He felt happy for the first time in a long time and the emotion spread butterflies to his stomach and heat to his groin. _**I'm going to see her.** **Be able to touch her.** I'M SO EXCITED! I hope I don't ruin this for myself.._ "I'm going to need to new look you guys. Something with a hoodie." He let the tiny workers do their magic as cloth and fabric grabbed around thick bone and muscle. _I should bring another gift! What do women like? I suck at this.. Wine? Women like wine. **I like women when they drink. Makes it easier.** Like, talking. Drinking makes talking easier. Plus I'm going to need something to ease my nerves. **I'm definitely going to bring the wine.**_


	6. Gem Royalty [Sunny's POV]

What should she wear? Maybe they would watch a movie!? Should she cook? Sunny's room was a disaster area with clothes thrown wildly about. Garnet had not allowed her not even ONE QUESTION about Steven. 'A human who held his mother's gem in his stomach' was all she said after informing her that Steven was, in fact, visiting. Did he know she was there? How long had Steven been away from home? Flinging herself to her bed she muffled an anxious scream. Would he even like her? He might find it tackless that she moved into his home and took up the title "Human Consultant" when he was human. Which made her wonder why he didn't have the job. _Oh..he has a gem. Maybe he doesn't even recognize himself as a human being with powers and all._ Did he have powers? The gems' could summon a weapon at the every least. Could Steven summon something from his gem? Could he make bubbles as well?

The warp pad chimed and her heart dropped as she listened for a noise. She hadn't yet decided on her outfit, wearing sweats and a crop tank top with her hair piled up into a slicked high bun. But was that too casual? Sunny inched toward the staircase at the sound of the floorboards creaking hard under weight. Slow footsteps. "Garnet, Amethyst..." She waited a beat. "Pearl.." She began to reverse her steps when the footsteps could be heard coming further into the house. There was a bit more silence before an alarmingly sized shadow bent into the staircase.

Someone was coming upstairs.

If the floorboards cried under the stranger's tonnage, then the staircase wailed. Each step a sharp whine. She was at her headboard now, reaching for the bat. Could it be? "...Steven?" Sunny could feel all the apprehension in her own voice. Then, turning a bit to fit his broad shoulders through the opening, a man with a loose, jet black curly afro and raspberry pink eyes in diamond shape, emerged from below. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours. He was sweating, badly. The man was massive. Like mountainous. Dense bones under heavy layers of beefy muscle wrapped in ivory skin. His hair was a cloud of black, and hung down under its own weight, concealing his ears and a small portion of his meaty neck.

"Hi." His tone was upbeat. In his massive hands he held a grocery bag with heavy objects inside. "I-it's wine." Stuttered the giant when her eyes finally shifted to it. He had to slump in a bit so the top of his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. And such base in his voice, even when it cracked. Her jaw slacked when his skin began to glow the same shade of pink as his eye color after more minutes of silence. "Say something, please."

Sunny hadn't realized that she had yet to say anything. _You're being rude! This is his house!_ As she gave a warm, friendly smile Sunny watched the hue of pink leave his skin to it's original creamy white. "I thought you were an intruder or-"

"I'm not." Steven defended cannedly. He was now making his way, step by sizable step, toward her. "You don't have to be scared." He beamed a wholesome grin. "Be my friend." Did he have no human friends? OF COURSE! The closed minded people of Beach City must have driven him into space! How awful. To be run out of town like some kind of Frankenstein. He had all but closed the space between them and gestured the bag to her. Grabbing hold she peered inside to see two bottles of wine. One red, one white. _Amethyst told him I like to drink!_ He tensed up extremely to her touch as she grabbed his elephantine forearm by her own and gave a hug. _Not used to human interactions I see._ A bright light shined pink from within his hoodie and Steven's face blushed hard. "Sorry. I- I'm nervous."

She gazed up at him, wonder in her eyes. "Was that your gem? Can I see it!?" Jumping up and down like a child, on her toes, Sunny held her breath as Steven's blush deepened and he wordlessly raised his hoodie and shirt to reveal a smooth hexagon gem head. It twinkled pink back at her as she placed one single finger on the stone. It was warm. The rest of the gems' stones she'd ever touched were ice cold. Interesting, it probably had something to do with being human. She let her hand drop from the gem settled into Steven's tight ab muscle. She gauged it's shape and color. "Your mom was a Ro-"

Once again his skin was glowing and he pulled away from her as if her words were like knifes. Pulling down his hoodie to hide his gem from view. "Diamond. She was a diamond."

A diamond!? His mother, was PINK DIAMOND! But then..

"Where's the point?"

"Huh?"

She retrieved her corkscrew from the bottom drawer as she spoke, Steven following close behind her. _A little wine and conversation should get me a blessing to continue to live with the gems. Especially with a diamond's SON!_ "The point of a diamond. Is it, well from the placement, like, inside your body?" Sunny grinned in triumph when the cork to the red wine gave with a _POP!._

"Yes.." He didn't want to talk about his past, she could tell. And that was fine. She had no problem leaving the past to rest. But that was why the gems acted so particular about him. He was gem royalty!

"Do-" Sunny had no idea Steven was so close over her shoulder. Her face crashed into his chest the moment she spun around. _His pectoral muscles are do big they're damn near breasts in their own right! Felt like I fell into a heap of pillows!_ "Sorry." She said hurriedly.

Steven was like a wall, unmoving. He stood there, the hand that had caught her waist tightening it's grip. "Steven?"

He took one, gigantic step back. "I'm sorry! I thought you were going to fall. I was making sure-" Steven was rambling now, about a study body and slippery floors. She heard him say that he was insanely stupid for having taken this chance and would leave immediately.

"Wait, wait!" He was stuffing himself down the staircase opening when Steven stopped to give her his attention. Sunny had no cups upstairs, but she didn't let that stop her as she guzzled down some wine and motioned it to Steven. "Relax, Steven."


	7. I going to eat you [Steven's POV]

Being human was great. Humans, could get drunk. Like he and Sunny were now. Slumped with their backs against the bed, on the floor sharing the white wine between them as the empty red bottle floated aimlessly inside a pink bubble. Per Sunny's request. Once tipsy, a bad habit of Steven's began to show. His self loathing. He vented to her about his skin changing to pink, and about how he had once shattered Jasper. How he thought he was a monster. She'd begun to play soft instrumental jazz music from her laptop to help calm his nerves after a while. She let him get all the venom out as she laid her head sluggishly on his shoulder. He took off his hoodie at some point to get more skin to skin contact. She never once judged him. Nor told him that he was wrong about his feelings toward himself, or that he should let it go. Just sat and listened, ever so often giving his hand a gentle squeeze when he would begin to spiral, bringing him out instantly.

"Here." Her words were drowsy. She'd consumed most if the first bottle by herself, and even though they were "sharing", and Steven was by far larger, the second bottle was mostly hers as well. He took a swig before handing it back. "Does- um.." She giggled. "Do you get drunk? Like, fucked off."

 _I wanna see her hair down. I bet her afro is way bigger than mine._ Sunny just watched in a drunken haze as Steven easily popped the hair tie. Her hair's curls were tighter than his and only fell out a bit. He worked his hands in her hair unconsciously, fluffing it out completely. _**Mhmm, her shampoo smells so good.** _Steven trailed a hand down her back when she stumbled to face him and ruffle his own cloud of hair. "I- maybe I have a higher drinking limit than other people." He grinned when only slight pressure from his palm made her crash into his chest. "But I'm definitely drunk right now."

She climbed fully into his lap and chuckled to herself when he crossed his legs as to keep her there. _She's so small._ Like a kitten in the arms of a bear. "Cause your human?"

"Something like that." He cradled her, relaxing his shoulders to let them fall forward. Steven made a cocoon as he carefully put her head under his chin. "I can be more gem than human. Sometimes, I don't know what I am really."

She gave a sad tone and snuggled into him. Steven, noting how the meat of her ass rubbed against his crotch as she twist and turned between his legs. _**I'm never letting you go.**_ "Maybe cause you're gem isn't set right."

The haze of the wine cleared a bit. _Isn't..set right?_ "What do you mean."

First, she attempted to get up, quickly realizing that particular motion was not an option, Sunny simply spun around in his lap. Straddling is hips, she pulled his shirt up, and tapped on his gem. "The book Garnet gave me has all the diamond shapes and," she tried to think past the liquor, "uh, Pink Diamond's gem had her point facing up. But on you," she touched his diamond again, "it's set inside you body."

Steven was barely listening. _I can feel heat coming from her body! Wow, she's soft. Her breast are on me! **I want to take her close off! Spread her like a meal on my bed and EAT.**_ When her face moved in close he captured her lips. They were supple and tasted of their wine. He sucked at her neck as she began to whimper in his lap. His limbs were like fluid iron chains. Flowing all around her yet keeping her completely bound. Feeling tiny palms push feebly against his chest as hands began to explore the toffee toned flesh, as if to ask to be free of him, Steven bit her. Enough to break the skin. To show her that she was trapped now. _**I won. You're mine now. Don't try and escape. I won't let go.**_ And when she cried out in pain, Steven lapped the blood up with the flat of his tongue, causing the wound to heal. Her fingers came to the spot in question, having felt the warm flow of blood. Their eyes connected as she stared up at him.

"What?" She said breathlessly. "But you just-"

Steven grabbed a handful of her plush ass and elevated Sunny into an intense kiss. He pulled away slightly and placed a free hand on the back of her neck to lean her forehead to his. "I would never hurt you."

"Well-" He picked her up and placed her under him in the bed. Large hands turned Sunny on her stomach and began messaging her ass in soothing circles. The liquor in her blood had the room tiling, but she attempted to speak anyhow. "But you did.."

"Where?" He cooed into the nap of her neck, being careful as he placed himself around and between her presented frame. Steven laughed at his own joke, rutting his dick against her sweatpants. He was painfully erect now and though Sunny's hand to stop him from removing her clothes was quick, Steven was much faster.

She was pinned down with little force or pressure, just restriction. "Steven, I think we might be blurring some much needed lines." Sunny moaned out.

 _ **I'm going to eat you.** _Steven had her sweats around her ankles and was fingering her avidly through her underwear. The next thing Steven said, before ripping off her panties and plunging his meaty tongue extensively into her wet hot cavern, sounded more of a threat than a sexual promise. "I'm going to eat you."

By the time the gems finally came home, Steven had Sunny sobbing, legs shaking, and eyes rolled while he held her down with his arm. She had orgasmed so many times, but Steven never relented. He was holding her back against the bed, her legs spread wide before him. Her fingers were pulling at his hair. It felt good when she did it. She tasted SO GOOD. _I want to get full from her. I don't want to eat anything else._ Like fruit, naturally sweetened by God.

"Sunny?" It was Pearl. She was close, at the foot of the staircase. "Are you up there?"

Steven didn't stop her heel when she shoved him off of her this time. He chuckled when her legs refused to support her and, if it wasn't for Steven's inhumane speed, would have dropped to the floor. "Yeah." She said back. "Uh..Ste-"

His hand was over her mouth, well, most if her face. She clung to his wrist with both hands, her eyes alarmed. "Shh." _Lie. **LIE!**_ "I was going to surprise them."

"Surprise Garnet?"

Amethyst called to her this time. "Say wha'?"

He set her down gently and hide his grin when she stumbled like a fawn. _Damn, she's got a point!_ Trailing her as she located fresh clothes for herself he shrugged when she turned to him, still worried. "You're right." Steven took his jacket off the foot of the bed and removed the slick wetness from the edges of his mouth before putting it on. _I'm never getting rid of this hoodie._

"Nevermind," Sunny sounded back downstairs. The alcohol, mixed with sexual satisfaction, was making her bubbly. "But I've got a surprise for y'all though!" She gave Steven a wink. _I already want them to go away so I can finish **draining the soul from between her legs** , maybe drink some more, before **choking her unconscious** tenderly._ He had just been standing near the bedside staring at her. Sunny said something before spinning around, her ass jiggling freely in her shorts, and crossing the room from the bed. _**After she passes out I'll fuck her until she wakes up.** Then make her coffee just the way she likes it._ When she reached her hand out for him from across the room, a real loving smile on her slightly swollen lips, all he could do was go toward her.

Hold her.

Be with her.

Fuse with her.


	8. Stevvy [Amethyst's POV]

Well, there went the house. Again. And Pearl shrieking bloody murder a second after didn't help, AT ALL. Amethyst had to save the limby gem with her whip. The debris was falling down all around, but Garnet smashed most larger chunks to bits. They made their way to the sands of the beach as the earth shock violently under them.

"Guys?" The deep voice boomed causing massive waves in the ocean. It sounded like, Steven?

Garnet gasped as Pearl spun around to see the shock. Amethyst.. couldn't believe it.

He- They, stood maybe half a head shorter than Yellow and Blue diamond. An ocean of black curls tamed back into a loose bun on the top of their head. It was their foot alone that had completely destroyed the house and they turned, confusion written across a face too much like Steven's. The titan raised it's hand to block the Sun from their eyes, adding to the already enormous shadow cast upon Beach City.

"My LORD! THEY FUSED!" Pearl panicked immediately, throwing herself onto Garnet. "WHEN!? HOW ARE THEY THAT BIG!? GARNET WHEN DID STEVEN EVEN COME BACK TO EARTH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!"

Garnet just gazed up at the new creature. "I've never had a nack for pinning Steven's actions." Colossal bronze hands trailed up their arms, Herculean in size. A smile beamed across their face. Amethyst could see Sunny in there then. Diamond eyes fell upon the three of them and terror replaced her glee fast. Moving far too fast for someone of their magnitude, the fusion was reaching down to grab them in his gargantuan hand.

_Running will piss Steven off._

"Don't ru-" Garnet had no time to advise Pearl before she bolted, screaming.

"REALLY!?" The thunderous sound of their anger and confusion was deafening and caused cars in the city to begin to blare. Pearl was captured in a bubble before she could get far. It floated gracefully up, settling before them so that she was being peered down on with angry eyes and a honest grin. "Is that how you're going to treat a new fusion?" They had a smooth, buttery, almost sensual voice. But the tone was perplexed with a mocking, venomous undertone. "What, did I startle you?"

Her eyes were wide, full of fear. But Pearl played along. "Oh hello Steven~ I didn't know you were here already. We've been planning a party for you all day!"

Their eyes lit up at the word 'party'. Thank God Sunny was in there. This could've went from bad to horrifying if not for her love for celebration and food easing Steven's rage. They crossed their legs and sat down on the beach with a mighty _thud!_ that cause a mini sandstorm to rise and fall. With a friendly gesture, the giant fusion motioned Garnet and Amethyst to climb upon their palm. Their eyes read: 'Let's go party!' while their grin gave a clear message: 'Don't resist.'

"So..." She let the last syllable linger. _Steven. . .Sunny. . . .OH!_ "Stevvy!" Amethyst blurted out, jumping into their hand without delay as Garnet followed suit.

"Okay, YES! I love that!"

Amethyst gave a laugh. "Thanks!"

"So where to! I haven't partied in years- days-" Stevvy laughed. "I'm down to party!" They turned their sights to Beach City and raised a brow. _Of course!_ The mayor and most to the towns people were already making their way to the shoreline. Their laugh was mostly bitterness. "I'm guess they were already expecting me."

"Stevvy." Garnet called, a peace in her voice that calmed them a bit. "The party is indoors. You'll have to defuse for a little while."

Rage was the first emotion to flash across their titanic's expression. Then, understanding. They placed Amethyst and Garnet down and Pearl's bubble delivered her gently to the ground. Smiling then, the phrase itself, was a chant of passion. From a girl who was new to fusion. The threat laced throughout, was spat from the mouth of a diamond who was being refused his desire.

"I'm going to fuse again though!"


	9. New Developments [Sunny's POV]

She messed up. BAD.

Steven had come toward her with enchantingly beautiful pink light radiating from under his jacket. She'd given into it, and before she knew it, she was Stevvy with Steven. A huge towering dude, who had COMPLETELY DESTROYED THEIR HOME! At the time, fused, it was hard for her to care over all the excitement and satisfaction. But now, back to her original self, Steven immediately behind her, Sunny was in full panic.

"ALL OUR STUFF WAS IN THERE!" She shouted. Steven pulled her into a sympathetic hug. "ALL MY STUFF WAS IN THERE! IT'LL TAKE ME FOREVER TO FIND IT IN THE RUBBLE!"

Amethyst gave her a rub on the leg. "Don't trip Sunny. I'm sure Bismuth can have this place up and running in, like, a month."

"8 months." Garnet corrected matter-of-factly. "In which time we will stay in Little Homeschool, and Steven will offer Sunny residence at Homeworld. Right, Steven?"

Sunny, Amethyst, and Pearl sounded together with a "WHAT!?"

Warm fingers on Sunny's cheek had her focusing her attention on Steven. He smiled tenderly. "She's right. I-I mean, I didn't mean to destroy the house again, but if you don't have anywhere to go. You're more than welcome to stay with me and the diamonds while the house is under reconstruction."

Her eyes sparkled. "Wait, the DIAMONDS! YES! ARE YOU SURE IT'S OKAY WITH THEM!?"

Steven snorted a laugh. "Yeah, they'll be okay." Sunny threw herself into another hug with Steven, who's gem glowed, daring to fuse them again.

Pearl was the first to protest. "Wait, wait now!" She looked nerve wrecked and her eyes were wild. "I don't think that is a wise decision. Sunny, the diamonds, they-"

"Girl, they're not human forreal." Leveled Amethyst. "You think PEARL is knit picky, try Yellow Diamond. Think Lapis stays in her feelings forever, just wait until you Blue Diamond. And of you thought Jasper's rage is bad, S-"

"What's your point Amethyst?" Steven bit out before giving another peaceful grin to Sunny below him. "The gems come from the diamonds so yeah, they're alike."

"And besides!" Sunny cheered. "I love Pearl AND Lapis even with how they act. And as for Jasper," She shrugged. "She's a piece of work, I'll say that. But she's not all bad. She's not even all anger if you give her a chance."

Steven picked Sunny up like a child and cradled her in his swollen arms. "Exactly." And then they were gone. She could hear the gems calling after them, but Steven was miles away before they could even fully react.

He was heading for Little Homeschool. Bounding through the air in gigantic leaps that drifted them to the ground, only for Steven to manifest pink plates in the shape of large hexagons under him to propel him into the air once more. She could see the entire city as he moved across effortlessly, at one with his abilities. It was amazing to behold. He was like a human trampoline and she couldn't help but giggle. "Where are we going?"

Steven had a sweet, kind aura about him. He cradled her more so the wind didn't get in her face too much. "Little Homeschool. Then, straight to Homeworld."

They were landing, the diagonal slant of their decent felt almost like a roller coaster drop. Sunny braced for residual impact, but as Steven gently place one sandalled foot down upon the earth, it was if they were actually weightless in the air the entire time. Sunny was mindblown. She clung to his arm. "What was that!? Were we flying?"

Sunny would've lied if she said she wasn't surprised by Steven's sudden kiss to her forehead. "You're cute." He laughed. "Kind of. I can float, or jump really really high. Both things are true."

She gave a quick glance to the place where she worked as "Human Consultant". Man, she loved Little Homeschool. Such interesting shapes for the buildings and designs for the architecture. It all made her desire to see Homeworld all the more. Sunny gave his hoodie a tug and when he looked down at her she gave an irritated sigh. "Steven, I work at Little Homeschool. I thought you said-"

"Oh, you're wondering- yeah the wrap pad in the house is probably broken." Steven moved his hands nonchalantly in the air, waving off her worry. "We're just here to use their pad. We'll be home in a second." He then motioned her to take his hand, going more than half way to take hold of her when she began to reach out for him. "You're going to love Homeworld. The diamonds are going to love that I brought you back with me!"

"I-" Sunny's hands gripped Steven's shoulders as he hoisted her to sit on on of his extensive arm. He secured her around her thighs tight before moving so fast that time itself seemed to slow. She clung to Steven's neck and shoulders for dear life as he zipped smoothly pasted people making their way to classes. _Stevvy did this too! How awesome is THIS!_ Then they were in the heart of Little Homeschool, a shiny blue warp pad set in the center of a star.

Bismuth only had time to peer out the window of the building were she hosted her Blacksmith courses to see Steven with Sunny in tow. "STEVEN!?" When Sunny's eyes met hers, it was as if she was being kidnapped before Bismuth's every eyes. "OHMYGOD, SUNNY!"

There was so much resentment in his voice as Steven smiled back at her. "Bye, Bismuth." _Are they not cool?_ A beam of dazzling blue engulfed them, it tickled her skin as they phased through it. She felt as light as a feather! She yelped as the soft skin of Steven's lips touched her ear. "Want to see what's out beyond the lightbeam?"

Her stomach did flips. "Yes! Yes! What is it?" His hand cut through the barrier of blue and Sunny was overtaken by majesty. It was the galaxy. Splendid stars and planets in constant eternal motion as comets make a name by marking the inky black universe with white light, if only but a second. She didn't know when she started crying from the beauty of it all, but Steven pulled his hand back when she did and guided her chin up so that he could capture her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Their feet hit solid ground with a light _tap!_ , and the blue light evaded. Sunny choked on her excitement.

There, sitting ready in their respective thrones, shined brilliant, glorious light from their colossal sized diamonds. Blue. Yellow. And White Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >reader: wow, this person must have really good editing skills..
> 
> >me: oh no no, the fandom is kind to me. Shout Out to Smush!
> 
> >reader: oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna note that I don't personally hate Greg. He's cool and he honestly did his best with what he thought was good for his son. Whether it was or not, [SHRUG] you decide.


End file.
